Unforseen Consequences
by need4speed
Summary: Numair turns into an abusive boyfriend while Daine is figuring out what to do
1. No One Knew

It was a delightful and very beautiful day in the land of Tortall Daine and Numair were outside riding horses and  
  
chatting about stormwings.  
  
"I love stormwings they bring a sense of lively violent," said Numair.  
  
" I agree except that they could use a little help with their style and their hair," Daine replied.  
  
They continued this dull conversation until Daine said something she would regret for the rest of her life.  
  
She told Numair that he came off as too strong and cocky and he was annoying everyone in the land of Tortall.  
  
"What?' Numair said.  
  
" You went way to far with this one Daine. I cannot believe you said that to me. I gave you everything, I taught you everything,  
  
and this is how you thank me?"  
  
" You need to relax, I was just expressing how I feel to you. The others wanted you to know. Your are not perfect, no one is  
  
perfect."  
  
Just then Numair hand went flying through the air as he let out a yell. He struck Daine so hard that she fell of Cloud. Numair  
  
started to yell once more at her. Daine then started to cry and got back on Cloud and rode off into the forest. She kept on  
  
thinking why on earth he would ever hit her. He always use to find this humorous. This could not be Numair something is  
  
wrong Numair arrived back at his tower before Daine did. He was still very furious with her. Daine was so happy that it  
  
happened to be midsummer because she really needed to talk to her Da. She found him sitting under a giant willow tree. Daine ran to  
  
give her Da a big hug. Weiryn noticed that Daine had black eye and asked who did this to her. Daine replied that she was  
  
riding very fast on Cloud and ran into a tree. Her father and she had a very good talk. Daine felt like this was therapy for her.  
  
She was sad that she had to return to the tower. She told her Father goodbye and left on Cloud. 


	2. Regretful Thoughts

The night quickly fell over Tortall as Daine was worried as to what she should do and if she should tell anyone. Numair had  
  
one to many drinks that night and was still very angry with Daine. Something had triggered in Numair's head and Daine had no  
  
clue as to what it could be. Daine was outside talking to Cloud as he sat there listening. Cloud was very angry with Numair.  
  
You could see it in his eyes. Onua came over to talk to Daine. Onua knew something was up and the black eye was a big hint  
  
as to what could have happened. Slowly, and unsure of herself, Daine started to tell Onua what happened. She stayed totally  
  
calm, but on the inside she was screaming at Numair. She told Daine to stand strong at don't take that from him. "There is one  
  
more thing, said Daine, I a.m.. well I am p.reg..nant. She began explaining why she did not want her baby to go without a  
  
Father as abusive as he could become. Onua said to tell Numair as soon as possible. Daine decided she would do it that  
  
night. As she walked into the bedroom, Numair had become drunk. He could barely walk. Still very angry he walked over to  
  
Daine and started to yell again. Daine wanted it all to stop so she screamed, "I'M PREGNANT!!!!" Right then and there,  
  
Numair had an emotional breakdown. Daine watched as he started to rock back and forth curled up into a ball. He wanted to  
  
do something to her to make her pay, but he wasn't sure what he could do. The whole pregnancy had totally left his mind. He  
  
slowly looked up at Daine with fiery eyes. He was breathing very heavily and then he started to get up. He walked to Daine  
  
and very forcefully ripped off her clothes.  
  
A/N: I am going to stop right here. That is as far as I will take it. PLEASE give me reviews. 


	3. Get the facts

It was morning in Tortall and Daine was on the floor bleeding and very  
badly  
  
wounded. She had bruises and scars everywhere. Her tears were still moist. She  
  
wanted badly to tell Onua, but she knew if she did Onua would take matters into  
  
her own hands and get her killed. Numair woke as if he were still a little boy who  
  
had to go to school. Reluctant to get up, but still was curious about what the day  
  
would bring him. Daine left before Numair could notice. She cleaned up as best  
  
as she could, sores stinging badly. She saddled up Cloud and just started to ride.  
  
She did not know where she wanted to ride she just wanted to get away to think  
  
about all that had happened. She was scared about her baby; she wanted her baby  
  
to have a Father, just not one that would abuse the mother. She was still crying  
  
and needed to talk to someone. As she was riding, she bumped into Onua. Onua  
  
could tell just by looking at her that something serous had happened and she had a  
  
good idea as to what happened. "Did Numair do this to you" Onua asked. "Yes",  
  
Daine said as she started at the ground to hide the hot tears pouring down her  
  
face. "He has no right to be doing this to you, you and I both know that something  
  
has changed in him, before we jump to any conclusions we should find out what  
  
happened. I will go talk to him" Onua said as she was comforting Daine. "Okay,  
  
but be careful he could very easily kill you and I don't want that to happen,"  
  
Daine said trying to stop the tears coming down. "I will be as careful as I can be,"  
  
said Onua ad she and Tahoi began walking toward the tower.  
  
A/N: All right, I know most of you hate this story but just wait until I put the ultimate twist in. I am begging you please write me reviews; I want to here what you think of my story. 


	4. Change of Heart

As Onua left all Daine could think about is what if Onua dies. Onua returned to  
  
the Tower as she told Tahoi to wait outside and stay. Onua went inside the Tower and  
  
walked up the stairs she was also thinking what if the worst happened to her. She knew  
  
there was no way she could kill Numair. She confronted Numair and he was surprisingly  
  
in a very delightful mood. She told him how wrong he was to hit and rape Daine. He said  
  
that he knew and that is exactly why he was going to propose to her. Onua was surprised.  
  
"It was like he was a totally different person, he said he wanted to see you right away."  
  
Onua told Daine as she listened with a very shocking face. "Okay I will go right away,  
  
but I am still a little scared." Daine said as she got back on Cloud and rode off. When she  
  
got there the room smelt like candles and when she looked there were a lot of candles  
  
everywhere. Numair was dressed more formal as he walked up to Daine and gave her a  
  
kiss. She did not kiss back. Daine was trying to get over how he had totally changed.  
  
"Daine, I want you to know that I am so sorry about what I did and I love you. You are  
  
the perfect person for me. You are the only one that I can talk to about hair. I have been  
  
your teacher, friend, and now I want to be your husband. Daine will you marry me?"  
  
Numair said as he was kneeling before her. She could not resist. He sounded so cute to  
  
her. "Yes I will be your wife," she said as tears were coming down her torn up face. That  
  
night they danced forever under the stars. Daine and Numair kept on telling each other  
  
how much they loved each other. Not very far was Onua with a very suspicious look on  
  
her face. "Something is wrong, Numair doesn't seem sincerely sorry and the fact that he  
  
proposed is way beyond me." Said Onua as she pet Tahoi and talked to him.  
  
A/N I am so happy that I have completed this chapter. I m sorry to all you D/N fans. But hey you never know, it MIGHT end happily. Please right reviews for me to read and see if there is anything I can improve. 


End file.
